1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable connector assembly for transmission of signals among a keyboard/mouse, a keyboard/mouse interface in a host computer, and an interface of a network server, and a method for manufacturing the cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional cable connector assembly used in the computer industry is shown in FIG. 9. The cable connector assembly comprises four single plugs 5, a collected plug 6 to be connected to a network server, and four cables 7a, 7b, 7c and 7d each having a plurality of wires therein and extending from a rear end of each single plug 5 to the collected plug 6. The single plugs 5 include a female MINI DIN type plug 51a to be connected to a keyboard, a male MINI DIN type plug 51b to be connected to a keyboard interface in a host computer, a female MINI DIN type plug 52a to be connected to a mouse, and a male MINI DIN type plug 52b to be connected to a mouse interface in the host computer. To transmit signals among the keyboard, the mouse, the keyboard and mouse interfaces in the host computer, and the network server, the prior art cable connector assembly needs nine components, i.e., four single plugs 5, four cables 7 and a collected plugs 6, which requires a complicated and high cost inventory. Furthermore, for transmitting signals between the female MINI DIN plugs 51a, 52a and corresponding male MINI DIN plugs 51b, 52b, the wires of the cables 7a and 7b respectively need to be electrically connected to the wires of the cable 7c and 7d within the collected plug 6, thus causing the manufacture of the assembly to be complicated. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.